Price Tag (song)
"Price Tag" is a song by English singer-songwriter Jessie J, featuring American rapper B.o.B. It was released on 28 January 2011 in the United Kingdom as the second single from Jessie J's debut studio album, Who You Are.[1] "Price Tag" was written by Jessie J, Dr. Luke, Claude Kelly and B.o.B, and it was produced by Dr. Luke. It serves as the album's lead single in the United States. The song debuted at number one in the UK, Ireland and New Zealand becoming Jessie J's first number-one single in all three countries.[In the US, "Price Tag" peaked at number 23 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100]. Additionally, the song charted at number one in ten countries, becoming Jessie J's biggest hit to date. As of August 2011 it has sold over 870,000 copies in the UK. "Price Tag" has received generally positive reviews from critics. Composition "Price Tag" is an up-tempo, "feel good" track, inflected with reggae bounce and a sing-along chorus with strong vocals from Jessie J, slinky guitars, and a vintage backbeat. Lyrically, the song is about Jessie J trying to make the world dance by forgetting about how much money we have Music video The music video was directed by Emil Nava and was premiered on 30 January 2011. The video begins closing up on a giant teddy bear that is missing an eye and an arm, accompanied by a musical box-rendering of Johann Strauss II's The Blue Danube, before zooming out to show a child version of J sitting next to it, who then gets up and walks around the bear, turning her into her full-sized self. J is then shown standing and holding out her hands, and as the lyrics suggest, a coconut man and a moonhead appear on her outstretched hands. The video then goes back to J in the lap of the large teddy bear and shows various scenes of J holding up items that relate to the lyrics, including a huge price tag and pointing to left and the right. As the chorus begins, J is shown dancing under a money tree with dollar bills covering its branches. A scene of J is then shown of her as a over-sized ballerina in a jewelry box.J is next shown riding around on a small tricycle. As the song progresses into the second chorus, J and two background dancers are shown as marionettes, with J wearing a Pinocchio hat, dancing to the song. The video then moves to B.o.B as his verse begins, showing him dancing in front of a beat up car, that starts jumping and moving to the beat. He is then shown standing in the middle of four large, toy green army men. As his verse ends, J is shown squeezed into a doll house and holding a glass doll that is missing part of its head. As the video goes into its final chorus, scenes of J are shown her dancing with B.o.B, laying on the floor missing a leg, sitting in an over-sized chair, dressed up as a doll in a blue and white dress, and doing the robot with her younger self. The video ends with J closing the door to her doll house; with her still inside it, the camera carries on zooming out. In June 2011, the video hit 100 million views on the popular video-sharing site, Youtube. Track listing *CD single / Digital download[26][27] #"Price Tag" (featuring B.o.B) – 3:41 #"Price Tag" (Shux Remix) (featuring Devlin) – 3:27 #"Price Tag" (Benny Page Remix) – 4:29 #"Price Tag" (Doman & Gooding Remix) – 4:58 #"Price Tag" (acoustic version) – 3:19 * *;German / 2-track CD single[28] #"Price Tag" (feat. B.o.B) – 3:41 #"Price Tag" (acoustic version) – 3:19 Category:Discography Category:Singles Category:Songs